My Master
by SabenAbyss
Summary: Yoshiya Kiryuu has a secret. Neku. What happens when his plaything wants a bit more affection? T. OneShot. Yaoi, don't like, don't read, simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its been a while since I posted something hasn't it? Well now I am publishing, for you reading pleasure, a World Ends With You FanFic, if you don't know what TWEWY is then shame on you. Its the best Square Enix game I've played other than Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.**

**I don't own the characters...but if all goes to plan come Monday....BWAHAHAHA!!!**

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story.**

School had finished for the day and Yoshiya Kiryuu was saying goodbye to his friends, eager to get home. His friends never understood why he wanted to get home so quickly, he never talked about his parents, in fact, he didn't like his parents. But about three years ago he had began wanting to get home early and he was always 'busy'.

'Should I bring something home?' the silverette wondered, looking in the windows of the various shops he passed. He stopped when he saw a black and purple hoodie. The sleeves were stripped and the hood had cat ears on it. 'Its perfect.'

Yoshiya walked into the shop and purchased the jacket, smiling all the while. When he exited the shop he began running, now more eager than ever to get home.

"Hello, Josh." his mother said as he walked through the door, quickly kicking off his shoes and running up the stairs.

"Hello mother."

As Yoshiya approached his bedroom door, he heard shuffling of feet. Smirking, he gently opened the door and began to walk in when an orange and white blur tackled him to the ground.

"Master!" the orange lump exclaimed, sitting up and smiling at the Kiryuu boy.

"Hello, Neku." the silverette said gently, reaching up to run his fingers in the long(1) orange hair of his 'servant'. "I got you a present."

The orangette's face fell. "Why, master? I haven't done anything..."

Yoshiya stood up, bringing the orangette with him. "Nonsense. Don't say such things until you look at it." the teen said sternly, holding the bag in front of the boy. Neku gently took the bag from his masters' hands and looked into the bag. He smiled as he pulled out the hoodie. "Thank you, master!"

"I was thinking, maybe tomorrow you and I could go to the amusement park." Yoshiya suggested, walking over to the king size bed and sitting down.

"But...doesn't master want to hang out with his friends?" Neku asked, confused. He put the bag and jacket down and walked over to the Kiryuu boy, sitting on his knees in front of him.

"My friends don't enjoy amusement parks, plus I wanted to spend time with you this weekend. Outside the house." The silverette said, grabbing one of Neku's shoulders lightly and pulling him up so the orangette was sitting on his lap.

"Master..."

Their lips met briefly, a whole days love expressed through that one, short, kiss.

"Master, why do you kiss me and touch me all the time?" Neku asked, lying on the soft matteress.

"I thought I already told you, Neku." Yoshiya sighed.

This made Neku giggle. "I know, but I just want to hear you say it one more time."

The silverette smiled and sat up so he was straddling the orangette. "Because." One kiss. "I." Two kisses. "Love." Three kisses. "You." And one long passionate kiss.

"I also love master back!" Neku exclaimed wrapping his arms around Yoshiya's neck.

"That's good to know..."

Silence. The two boys hugged each other in complete silence, neither of them were bothered by it.

"Master...?" Neku asked shyly averting blue eyes from violet ones.

"Mm?"

"Will you please make love to me?" Neku asked, looking straight at the older boy.

"W-what?" Yoshiya was taken aback by this request. Never before had his orange haired Neku asked something so bold. The shock soon went away as Neku returned to his old shy self and hid his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, master. It was a stupid request. I'll never ask you again."

Yoshiya smirked. "I will happily fill your request, Neku. But I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything for master." Neku stated, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Call me Yoshiya."

"Yoshiya..." Neku said slowly, as if testing the name on his tongue. "Yoshiya. Yoshiya. Yoshiya!"

The silverette smirked, and began the foreplay. 'Much better.'

**Owari**

**Please note that I wrote this tonight, (6****th**** of August 2009), because I couldn't sleep. Its just for mushy goodness and I don't feel like working on the new chapter of Red Rain Drops, although it is coming along wonderfully. **

**I will be uploading a new story that I wrote on music tour after having a conversation about dreams and their meanings with the girls in my hotel room that we shared, (two bunk beds one single, five beds in total if you can't count).**

**(1) in this story Neku doesn't have his hair spiked up so it goes to his shoulders.**


	2. Plagiarism AN IMPORTANT

Cyan: _This is in response to what has been posted and brought to awareness by three people. When I woke up this morning and checked my emails and saw Online! was updated I got extremely happy. But when I read the content of the chapter – and went on to read what I am about to tell you about – I was outraged. Just like Juura99, I have never felt the urge to through my laptop out the window, nor have I ever felt sick to my stomach by reading this persons vulgar language towards another author who kindly asked them not to report and re-post her stories._

_Everyone I know on this site is here to publish their own stories, and to get feedback and make friends. Or at least that's what I think. So when I went on to read the original story by Vitty Rose re-posted by Lanie12777 I felt disgusted at what this troller wrote to FoxyFirefly. Please go read the story and stop plagiarism by this LazyBones89. I know she may just be stealing Inuyasha stories right now, but it won't be long before she/he goes onto Naruto ones. And I personally don't want her stealing all the great Naruto stories I've read._

.net/s/6766548/1/bPlagiarism_b


End file.
